


Heat

by BMS22archive



Category: Captain America (Movies), Falcon and Winter Soldier - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Smut, Heat Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Top Sam Wilson, boy pussy, bussy, designation switching, past stucky mentions, sambucky - Freeform, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMS22archive/pseuds/BMS22archive
Summary: Sam didn't know that Hydra had switched Bucky's designation. The Alpha in him needs to satisfy the omega in heat.





	Heat

Bucky was an idiot. He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten to get his suppressants. In his defense he had a lot going on. He had disappeared from the earth for five years. Then Steve left to go back to the past. Then when he thought he was going back to Wakanda he had been informed otherwise. He didn’t know why he assumed that being snapped and then fighting to protect the world would make people stop being suspicious of the Winter Soldier. It hadn’t and basically Nick Fury had placed Sam on babysitting detail. The way Nick described it was they were going to be the on call hero team. Bucky wanted to refuse and go back to Wakanda. But Fury Send the words that Steve would’ve wanted Bucky to watch over Sam as he became the new Captain America. Bucky Agreed that could be a possibility that Steve would want that. He knew that wasn’t why Fury wanted him to be with Sam though. Through all the turmoil, Bucky never got a new prescription for a suppressant shot. In Wakanda Shuri just applied them every six months.

Now here he was following him to his first Heat since Steve had found him and took him to Wakanda. The worst part of this is that nobody other than Shuri has known he was an omega. Hydra had experimented on him and switched his designation. If anybody saw his medical file they would still believe that he was an alpha.

He hadn’t prepared for this in the slightest. He obviously had no surprises. But he also didn’t think to buy any toys to help him through or plastic sheet covers for his bed. He stared at his phone and wondered if he should text Sam. He knew that Sam would be furious that he had been hiding this. He just didn’t want to be treated different. People treated omegas like they were glass. And almost all their friends treated Bucky with kid gloves. He didn’t wanna make it any worse.

The apartment smelled of preheat. He started collecting towels and putting them down in his bed to soak up his soon to come slick. He launched into trying to make their apartment as heat friendly as possible and change the air conditioning. He stuck a case of water by his bed. He knew that he would basically be stuck in his room with the door closed, because Sam was an alpha. A big strong alpha. His preheat brain purred. 

“Fuck…” He was starting To feel the heat really starting to kick in. That would be the only way his brain would refer to Sam as that. Sam was big. Sam was strong. Sam was an Alpha. But their relationship was platonic and sometimes not even that. He and Sam argued a lot.

He started panting when the first wave of cramps hit him. He yanked off his clothes not wanting to ruin them with his slick and tossed them into the empty laundry basket. He curled up in his bed trying not to whimper in pain.  
—  
Sam opened the door to their apartment. When he walked up the steps he smelled the sweet smell instantly and his first thought somebody was baking a pumpkin pie. Then when He opened the door, He knew that there was an omega in heat in the apartment. He couldn’t believe that Bucky would be so irresponsible and bring an omega that was in season back here. 

He could just picture the idiot walking down the street and sent in there and finding this perfect smelling omega and deciding he was going to help them through their heat. They smelled so perfect that Sam would have struggled not to do the same. 

The laws had changed since Bucky was a kid. He knew that Bucky knew the laws but it didn’t mean that his brain agreed with them. Omega‘s had the choice to turn down Alphas. And fucking omega while they were in heat without prior consent was illegal. 

He wondered if Bucky had already started mating the Delectable Omega, if not maybe he could get Wanda over here and get the Omega home before Bucky signed his own felony. 

He grabbed a kitchen towel to hold over his nose to try to block out the smell. He didn’t want to be in the same situation as Bucky or even worse both of their alpha brain start kicking in and making them fight over the Omega and who got to mate them.

He kicked open Bucky’s bedroom door destroying the lock and dropped the towel in disbelief. Bucky was writhing on his bed, letting out little sexy keening sounds, with a thin sheet covering him that was soaked with slick. “What...what is this?”

Bucky mewled and looked over his shoulder at him, “Alpha...my heat…” Bucky cried and rocked against the sheet.

Sam was struggling to think. Bucky has undeniably the best scent he had ever smelled and the omega was wanton. His jaw dropped, “but...but your an alpha.” Sam murmured weakly. “Steve said you used to knot him when you guys were teenagers And he would go into heats.” 

“Hydra switch my designation with experiments. Much like Steve…” Bucky groaned and rubbed his palm over his own cock.

“Yeah, but they did that to make Steve stronger. Why would they turn you into an omega? That would be a physical disadvantage fighting wise!” Sam nearly shouted. His brain starting to panic because all he could do was think about how he wanted was to have his knot be buried deep inside of Bucky‘s heat.

“Omegas are easier to control in the serum and the arm gave me all the strength I needed.” Bucky mewled, “Alpha...please!”

“This isn’t right. You only want this because you’re in a heat.” Sam gulped. He had to get out of this apartment. He didn’t know how much longer he could last. “I'll go pick up toys for you and have Wanda bring them over and stay at her place for the week.” 

“No!” Bucky moaned desperately. “Want you, Alpha.” Then the fucker kicked his sheet to the side and presented for Sam. 

A growl burst from Sam’s throat at the sight and from the desperate cries Bucky was making. “Fuck, that’s gorgeous. Look at all that slick, leaking out of your needy hole.” Then Sam felt it. His rut had decided to start due to the proximity of the sexy little omega.

No! His brain screamed at himself. This was Bucky. As much as him and Bucky fought this was his friend and he wouldn’t be taking advantage of him. “I gotta leave!”

“Alpha! Breed me!” Bucky moaned. Those words… Omega’s shouted that during sex a lot. But the only way they could truly be bread is if they were the Alpha’s mate. 

“Bucky!” He snapped and then Bucky looked over his shoulders and fuck was he beautiful. His steel blue eyes were now black with lust, his pink lips swollen and parted on a moan. His body was doing this on purpose. Becoming more attractive to lure an Alpha. Sam would bet money that his tits were swollen as they rubbed against the sheet. He wanted to see Bucky’s inflamed nipples. He wanted to taste them.

Sam took a cautious step forward and then Bucky reached for him and cooed so sweetly, “Please Alpha! I’ll be a good omega for you.”

And if that sentence didn’t appeal to Sam he didn’t know what did. He couldn’t stop himself. Fuck, he didn’t think he could stop if he was being hit by a car right now. Bucky just smelled better than any omega he had ever sent in his life.

“I know you will be.” Sam murmured and sat down on the bed and ran his finger over a slick covered thigh. Then he put it in his mouth and sucked on his finger and fuck Bucky tasted like heaven. “Taste so good.”

Bucky whined at his words. He looked beautiful like this and Sam wasn’t going to deprive this needy omega the knot he so desperately pleaded for.  
—  
Bucky could scent Sam’s rut going into full affect. Hell he could see it happening even in his heated frenzy. His body started producing more slick for the alpha that was sucking his wetness off his fingers. 

“Alpha, please!” Bucky begged. He needed it. Needed to cum! Needed Sam’s knot. He could see the outline of it through his jeans and purred to see that Sam was a very well endowed alpha. Then Sam yanked off his gray sweater and blue jeans. Unsurprisingly, he left his socks on.

Sam did something Bucky hadn’t expect and flipped him onto his back. Sam mouth descended on his hungrily and the Alpha dominated the kiss making Bucky even weaker for him. Bucky purred into Sam’s lips and the Alpha let out a chuff of satisfaction making Omega pride fill Bucky. He was making his alpha happy. 

Sam pulled back and Bucky whimpered. “Easy little Omega.” Sam crooned. He started down at Bucky’s main scent gland, “You smell perfect. Like pumpkin pie.” Sam praised him and Bucky rolled his hips. 

Bucky moaned, “You smell like dark chocolate and cayenne.” Another suggestive roll of his hips followed.

“And I know you love chocolate…” Sam leaned down and rubbed his nose against Bucky’s scent gland. Bucky cried out when he felt Sam’s lips on it. It sent a savage thrill through him. During hookups, you weren’t supposed to mess with the other scent gland unless you were considering marking them. He wanted the Alpha to mark him, mate him, and breed him. “Breed me!” He whimpered.

“Such a good little omega. Wants his Alpha’s seed.” Sam rumbled against his ear and then teasingly sucked on Bucky’s scent gland.

Bucky keened and gripped Sam’s shoulders. “Alpha, I need you!”

Sam’s lips trailed down Bucky’s neck to his chest. His nipples ached and his breast swelled in his heat. Bucky leaned up into his lips. Sam’s lips sealed over his nipple and he cried out. “Alpha!”

Sam sucked hard and he scraped his teeth over Bucky’s stiffened bud. He sealed his lips over the other and Bucky started to grind his cock all over Sam’s thick thigh. “I can feel that little omega cock leaking against me. You’re just leaking everywhere.”

Bucky moaned, “Alpha, I’m so wet for you.”

“Good boy…” Sam praised and his hand grasped Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky hissed out a breath. “Sam!” 

“You have an omega cock.” He slid his fingers down to his slit under his cock, “and a leaking boy pussy.” 

Bucky whined at the mention of his pussy. “How?”

Bucky moaned, “ I don’t know I just woke up like this.”

“Can you have pups?” Sam stroked his finger over his slit.

“Ohh...don’t know…” Bucky whined. He wanted to lie and say yes. Wanted this alpha, Sam, to breed him. He wanted to be worthy.

“You want to be big and full of my pups, Bucky?” Sam growled and pressed a finger into Bucky.

“Yes! Alpha! Breed me!” Bucky purred and clamped down on Sam’s amazing finger. 

“So tight,” Sam rumbled and put another finger in him. Bucky whined and Sam started to scissor his fingers inside him, “so good for me.”

“Knot me!” Bucky yelled and his body writhed on his fingers. He added another finger and Bucky leaned up and sucked on Sam’s sent gland. 

Sam growled and pulled his fingers free and pinned Bucky’s wrist down by his sides. Sam sucked Bucky’s cock head and Bucky whined. “Alpha!” Bucky slid his hands through Sam’s short hair. Sam took him to the base and swirled his tongue around his cock.

Sam continued sucking while keeping him pinned down. He could break the hold if he wanted, but he knew better than to hurt an Alpha’s pride. 

“P-please! Knot me!” He pleaded and Sam sucked harder. Bucky twisted in the sheets and yelled as the urge to come became undeniable. 

Sam kept sucking and Bucky’s eyes rolled back. His back bowed and he screamed as his cum spurted from his cock into Sam’s mouth. “Mmm...sweet.” Sam moaned when pulled off. Bucky panted with slight relief.

He still needed to be knotted though. An orgasm helped but it wasn’t what his core was beginning him for. What his instinct needed. 

Sam flipped Bucky over, “Present for me, now you’re ready,” he smacked his ass. 

“Fuck me, alpha!” Bucky yelped at the feel of the Alpha dominating him with a swift spanking. He pressed his tits to the mattress and then he put his hole up in the air and slicked gushed from him.

Sam grabbed his hips and then brought his cock to Bucky’s slit. “I’m going to be inside you, omega.”

“Now! Please! Sam!” Bucky whimpered and pushed back. The head nudged against his hole. 

“Greedy omega! Couldn’t wait?” Sam thrusted into him and Bucky couldn’t believe how good it felt. Nothing ever felt as delicious and right as Sam’s cock did inside him.  
—-  
Sam actually let out a gasp when Bucky’s wet heat covered him. Perfection. Bucky felt like perfection. Sounded like perfection. Looked like perfection.

He knew it. He could feel it. This was his omega. Pups or not, Bucky was his. 

He grinded into him and Bucky purred so sweetly. “Such a responsive, good omega.” He praised him. He never in his right mind would figure that him and Bucky went out together. They have came a long way from when they had first met.

He initially could not stand Bucky. Then he kind of realized that Bucky wasn’t so bad and was just a little bit annoying. They slowly became reluctant friends. Sam couldn’t believe that this was his mate. He wasn’t disappointed though. Bucky was smart and was hands down one of the most beautiful humans in existence. He had always been attracted to him. 

Now Bucky was so submissive beneath him and fuck if that didn’t look good on him. Sam was going to cherish and spoil the shit out of his baby. He slammed into Bucky harder wrenching a gasp from those beautiful lips. 

His knot was starting to rise and what little control he had left was slipping. He knew Bucky could feel the knot. Bucky was frenzied thrusting back, babbling “knot me, alpha!”

“You’re mine, Bucky!” Sam growled and grabbed his nape.

“Yours!” Bucky whimpered and agreed and rocked his gorgeous hips.

“I’m going to mark you and fill you with my seed.” Sam informed his with a rough thrust. His knot expanding with each shove into Bucky’s slick hole.

“MARK ME! Please! I’ll be the best omega!” He begged. 

Sam yanked him back so Bucky’s shoulders rested on his chest. He rocked into him and dipped his hand down to collect slick and then reached around to jerk his pretty cock. His other hand cupping a swollen breast.

Bucky tilted his neck and offered it to Sam. Sam ran his lips over his scent gland and Bucky cried out his name. He felt Bucky’s asshole flutter around him and his body trembled in Sam’s grasp. A small jet of clear omega cum spurted from Bucky’s cock. 

Sam growled and sank his teeth in. If he thought nothing felt better than Bucky’s heat, he was mistaken. Nothing felt better than claiming his mate. His knot inflated to capacity as Bucky’s delectable moans sounded in his ears. He spilled inside of Bucky and was in bliss at the sound of Bucky’s whimpers. 

“My alpha…” Bucky murmured hazily.

“Yours,” Sam murmured and slowly moved them into a position where they laid on their sides, his knot still deep in his mate.  
—-  
Bucky rubbed his baby bump with a smile. He was lying naked on their couch huddle up in a fluffy blanket Sam had bought him. Sam stood in the kitchen making them some Mac n Cheese under Bucky’s request. 

“How are my boys doing?” Sam asked as he grated cheddar cheese into a large bowl.

“We’re perfect, Sammy. That smells delicious.” Bucky leaned up. 

“Well, Yeah. It’s made by world class chef Sam Wilson-Barnes.” Sam chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @freshwoods for betaing


End file.
